pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Accelgor
Vs. Accelgor is the eleventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 8/4/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan arrive in a town square, where several trade machines are set up. Trainers walk around with Pokémon out, displaying them. Iris: What is this? Cilan: A trading festival. It’s an opportunity to meet with new trainers and to obtain new Pokémon by trading your own to other trainers. Iris: Trade away my Axew?! I don’t think so! Rui: Well I think that sounds like a glamorous idea! I’ll see you losers around! Rui takes off, Iris in disbelief. Iris: Hasn’t she learned her lesson yet?! Pokémon are our friends and family! You can’t just trade them away like nothing! Cilan: Perhaps this will be good for her. She is always wanting to get new Pokémon. Trainer: Hey! You! A trainer with a Simisear approaches the group and points at Victini. Trainer: I’ve never seen that Pokémon before! I’ll trade you my Simisear for it! Ian stares at the trainer blankly, then walks off. Trainer: Hey, what’s the deal?! Iris: (Slyly) I’m pretty sure he just turned you down. Sorry! Iris and Cilan follow after Ian, as the group begins to be swarmed. Several trainers go at Ian and Iris, fascinated with Victini and Axew. Trainer 2: I’ll trade a Cubchoo for that Axew! Trainer 3: How about a Timburr for that rodent thing? Trainer 4: Please! I’ll trade a Druddigon to you guys! Iris: All you guys stop! I am not trading anything! The crowd keeps swarming, when they suddenly stop. They all back off, as Ian walks past them. He is heading towards something specific, Iris and Cilan spotting it. Cilan: It’s Cheren! Cheren and Karrablast talk to a trainer with Musharna, Cheren waving to the trainer as she walks off. Ian, Iris and Cilan approach him, him irked. Cheren: Oh. You guys. Iris: (Condescending) Didn’t take you for a trading type. Cheren: In most situations, I’m not. However, I am looking to trade my Karrablast for a Shelmet. Ian: Shelmet? (Pulls out Pokédex) Pokédex: (In male voice) Shelmet, the Snail Pokémon. It evolves when bathed in an electric-like energy along with Karrablast. The reason is still unknown. Cilan: Of course! That’s why you are aiming to trade. Cheren: This festival is my best chance to trade and obtain a powerful evolved Pokémon. Iris: Are you going to trade to get your Pokémon back? Cheren: (Shrugs shoulders) Depends on the trainer I guess. I don’t suppose any of you own a Shelmet. Ian: Nope. Cheren: I see. In that case, I’ll see you around. Cheren and Karrablast walk off, Iris giving a stink eye. Iris: I don’t like that he’s willing to trade his Pokémon. Cilan: There are some Pokémon that only evolve via evolution. It is a necessary feature for some to get stronger than before. Iris: Still, it just doesn’t feel right. End Scene Rui scours the festival, seeing trainers with several Pokémon. She sees Litwik, Boldore, Swanna, Galvantula, Minccino and Rufflet. She spots a motorcyclist with a Gurdurr, her purring at the sight of it. Rui: Whoo! I just love a Pokémon with some good muscles. Hey you there! Rui runs up to the ace trainer, acting seductive afterwards. Rui: I just love that Gurdurr of yours. How about a trade? Motorcyclist: Sure. Though keep in mind that I am only interested in rarer Pokémon. Gurdurr evolves when traded so I want to get all the bang for my buck. Rui: Oh, I totally understand! Luckily for you, I have quite a rare Pokémon! Come on out, Zorua! Rui throws her Pokéball, it opening and releasing energy. The energy stops and retreats back into the Pokéball, it hitting the ground. The two stare at it in disbelief, as Rui bends down and picks it up. She taps the button, it opening then sealing again. Rui: Hey! Zorua! You get your butt out here right now! Motorcyclist: Tsk. If you ain’t serious about this, then quit wasting my time! The motorcyclist walks off, as Rui is frantic. Rui: Wait! I have more Pokémon! How about one of these! Rui throws her three other Pokéballs, choosing Purrloin, Lillipup and Winter form Deerling. The Motorcyclist glances over briefly, but he and Gurdurr keep walking. Rui sighs in exasperation as she stares at Zorua’s Pokéball. Rui: What’s up with you anyway? Messing with me like that. Voice: Can it be! Can it really be?! Rui turns to see a scientist with green hair in a bowl cut and glasses examining Deerling. A Solosis floats besides him. Rui: Excuse me! Hasn’t anyone taught you about personal space? Monty: This Deerling is exquisite! With it, I can begin the winter aspect of my research! (Shakes Rui’s hands) My name’s Monty, and I have a proposition for you. Ian and Iris are being pursued by several trainers willing to trade, with Axew now hiding in Iris’ hair to avoid detection. Ian’s eyes gaze off to the side, as he gasps while spotting someone. He heads in that direction, leaving Iris and Cilan confused. Cilan: Did he recognize someone else? Ian approaches Trip, who has a Shelmet by his side. Trip spots Ian, astonished as well. Trip: Ian. This is surprising. I had only calculated a 17.6% chance of us encountering each other again so soon. Iris and Cilan catch up. Iris: Ian? Care to introduce us? Ian: This is Trip. A trainer that’s helped me out in a previous situation. That Shelmet yours? Trip: It is. While I have more success in obtaining my desired trade on the GTS, it is optimal to utilize trading festivals when attempting to obtain native Pokémon of a region. I am looking for a trainer with a Karrablast. Cilan: In that case, I believe that we can help you with that. Cheren and Trip stand across from each other at a trading machine, a large crowd having gathered. The two trainers put their Pokéballs into the machine as they turn it on. The Pokéballs are sucked into the machine, transferred to the other side. The two take their new Pokéballs, opening them. Cheren chooses Shelmet while Trip chooses Karrablast. Both Pokémon glow, morphing and evolving into Accelgor and Escavalier. Accelgor: Accelgor! Escavalier: Escavalier! (Ian scans them.) Pokédex: (With male voice) Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon and the evolved form of Shelmet. Having removed its heavy shell, it becomes very light and can fight with ninja-like movements. Escavalier, the Cavalry Pokémon and the evolved form of Karrablast. These Pokémon evolve by wearing the shell covering of a Shelmet. The steel armor protects their whole body. Trip: You have my gratitude. Cheren: As long as we’re here, how about a battle? I’d like to see how Accelgor battles. Trip: Hm. I accept. The two take their positions to battle, Cheren readjusting his glasses. Cheren: I know that Karrablast was fast and aggressive. But as an Escavalier? Its battle properties may have changed entirely. Trip: I appreciate your analytical mindset. However, there is a .06% chance of you winning this encounter, so statically it does not matter who attacks first. Cheren: (Scowls) That confident, huh? In that case I shall move first. Accelgor, use Quick Attack! Trip: Escavalier, use Quick Guard. Then follow up with Peck. Accelgor speeds forward, leaving white streaks behind it. Escavalier is surrounded by a red energy dome, Accelgor ramming it and wincing as its knocked back. Escavalier’s lance glows white as it thrusts it forward, striking Accelgor with Peck. Accelgor tumbles back, holding its stomach. Cheren: A Quick Guard?! Trip: Quick Guard blocks any increased priority moves. It cancels out your Quick Attack. Cheren: In that case, Acid Spray! Accelgor releases a stream of Acid Spray, which hits Escavalier. Escavalier is unharmed as the Acid Spray drips off of it. Trip: Upon evolution, Escavalier becomes a Steel type. This allows it to be immune to your Poison attacks. Cheren scowls furiously at Trip, who remains composed. Trip: Even without move pool, your defeat in this engagement was determined by statistics. I had procured Shelmet in the wild within the last 48 hours, and as such have not trained it in any manner. I obtained it with the sole intention of trading it. You however, obviously utilized Karrablast in several battles prior to this trade, indicating that this Escavalier would have grand experience for battle. Along with that, the typing of Escavalier and its ability to negate your attacks ensured its victory in this match up. Iris: Sheesh! I thought that Georgia was a pain! Cilan: Still, it’s amazing that Trip was able to calculate all of the possibilities into the battle prior. And then estimate the chances of victory. Iris: I think it’s just a jerk move! He made the trade and accepted the battle knowing that he had an unfair advantage! He’s trying to make Cheren feel insecure about his ability to battle. Ian: Sadly, he’s right. The battle is over. Cheren: I’m not done yet! Accelgor, use Bug Buzz! Trip: Escavalier, counter with Bug Buzz. Accelgor and Escavalier both release red sound waves, the sound echoing through the area. Accelgor’s Bug Buzz pierces through and strikes Escavalier, it holding its ears. Cheren: Now Quick Attack! Trip: Quick Guard to Peck. Accelgor charges for Quick Attack, being deflected and struck by Peck. Accelgor tumbles back, as Escavalier goes for Peck again. Accelgor swiftly dodges it. Trip: Bug Buzz. Escavalier releases Bug Buzz, striking Accelgor. Accelgor strikes the ground defeated. Trip returns Escavalier while Cheren drops to his knees. Trip: Much obliged. This allowed me to evaluate Escavalier’s capabilities to assess if to maintain it into my main party or if to utilize it in a future trade. Cheren: You would trade it again? Trip: Yes. In order to complete the Pokédex, constant trade is required and to not keep a consistent team. Salutations. Trip walks off, Cheren looking heartbroken. Accelgor hops over to Cheren, comforting him. Cheren: Thank you. Welcome to the team. Accelgor: Accel! Cheren returns Accelgor, as he stands up. He heads off as well. Iris: Should we say something to him? Cilan: I think he needs time to digest this information and his situation. Rui: Hey guys! Rui comes running over towards them, with Monty following behind her. Rui: Check out my new Pokémon! Rui opens her Pokéball, choosing Solosis. Solosis: Solo! Main Events * Trip, aka Android, returns. * Cheren and Trip trade Karrablast and Shelmet to each other. Both Pokémon evolve into Escavalier and Shelmet, respectively. * Rui's Deerling takes on Winter form. That indicates that the season is now winter. * Rui trades Deerling for Monty's Solosis. Characters * Cheren * Trip * Rui * Monty * Ian * Iris * Cilan * Trainers Pokémon * Shelmet (Cheren's, newly traded, evolves) * Accelgor (Cheren's, evolves) * Karrablast (Trip's, newly traded, evolves) * Escavalier (Trip's, newly evolved) * Solosis (Rui's, newly traded) * Deerling (Monty's, newly traded) * Victini (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') Cameo Pokémon * Simisear * Cubchoo * Timburr * Druddigon * Musharna * Litwick * Boldore * Swanna * Galvantula * Minccino * Rufflet * Gurdurr Trivia * This episode is inspired by the anime episodes Tricks of the Trade and Evolution Exchange Excitement! * Despite trading being a heavily featured idea in previous spin off series, this episode marks the first time that trading is featured in the main series. ** As such, I re-introduced Trip, who specializes in trading. * Rui is the first main character to make a trade. * Cheren trading a Karrablast for a Shelmet to get Accelgor is to be the opposite of the anime. There, Bianca traded a Shelmet for a Karrablast and got Escavalier. ** I always intended for Cheren to have an Accelgor. * With Deerling being in winter form, it is officially winter. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc